


Night Club（6）

by SummerWind_0923



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerWind_0923/pseuds/SummerWind_0923
Summary: 享用愉快
Kudos: 3





	Night Club（6）

**Author's Note:**

> 享用愉快

马嘉祺一路抱着宋亚轩回到了教室宿舍，校道上空无一人，同学们都在艺术楼里为晚上的文艺晚会做准备。

他把宋亚轩放到浴缸里，褪下刚才为宋亚轩草草穿上的制服，抽出领带绑上宋亚轩的眼睛。

马嘉祺打开热水阀，雾气蒸腾而上，缭绕在宋亚轩身边。马嘉祺硬着头皮替宋亚轩清洗。手指伸入后穴中，被层层软肉包裹，勾出上一场情事留下的痕迹。

似乎是感受到身下异样的触感，宋亚轩很快就清醒了。他想伸手摘下眼前的领带，手却被反扣在身后。“谁？”

没有人回应。

宋亚轩听到衣物落地的声音，“耀文？”

还是没得到回答。

那个人坐进浴缸，拖起宋亚轩的屁股让宋亚轩跨坐在他身上。“耀文…是你吗？”

马嘉祺皱了皱眉，一只手按着宋亚轩的腰把性器送入，另一只手轻轻地套弄着宋亚轩的性器。宋亚轩仰着头，双手撑在马嘉祺的肩膀上。“啊…耀文……”

“啧，你在听听我是谁呢？”马嘉祺加重了手上的力道。

“老…老师！”宋亚轩吓得直接交代在马嘉祺手里，精液射在马嘉祺的腹肌上。宋亚轩想站起身逃走，却被一把按进水中。

水渐渐升到宋亚轩的腰际，马嘉祺缓缓地在宋亚轩体内运动。不同于刘耀文的霸道，马嘉祺的动作是温柔的，但每次都狠狠地磨过宋亚轩的敏感点，“嗯…老师……丁儿……丁儿会知道的……”

宋亚轩把手撑在马嘉祺的肩上，在马嘉祺看来就是欲拒还迎的意思。“原来你知道。”马嘉祺突然开始用力，“我看你跟我做得挺爽的啊。”

强烈的背德感让宋亚轩抗拒这荒谬的情爱，他不断捶打着马嘉祺，在马嘉祺身上留下一道道抓痕。“呜呜……你放开我！”

“嘘，安分点儿。”马嘉祺不停地冲撞着，带出一片淫液，又在水中散开，“你说，刘耀文要是知道了会怎么样？”

“嗯…别…耀文会生气的……啊…”宋亚轩被按在水里，视线被阻挡，只能抓着浴缸的边缘维持平衡，“老师…不要……”

马嘉祺切下温柔的伪装，粗暴地在宋亚轩体内驰骋，“不要什么？你下面这嘴儿可吸着我不放呢。”

“马嘉祺…呜呜…你个变态！”宋亚轩不停扑腾着，捶打着马嘉祺。不小心勾到了冷水开关，刺激得他一哆嗦。

“真是不乖。”马嘉祺拿起浴巾裹在宋亚轩身上，就这么抱着他走出浴室。阴茎狠狠地碾在花心上，宋亚轩被汹涌的快感冲昏了头脑，大脑一片空白，只漏出细碎的呻吟。

“马嘉祺…啊……我求你了…放过我吧……”宋亚轩被马嘉祺按在床上大开大合地操干，被蒙上眼睛的他感觉到马嘉祺的性器狠狠地磨着他已经红肿的肠壁。

他像只溺水的鱼，已经没有了挣扎的力气，大口大口地喘着粗气。他只想逃离，逃离这个陷阱。

慢慢地宋亚轩发现挣扎都是没有用的。马嘉祺的性器不知疲倦地进出，他的力气根本没办法和马嘉祺抗衡。他尽力让自己不去在意这场情爱。

马嘉祺掰过宋亚轩的下巴，恶劣地啃咬着宋亚轩的唇瓣，等嘴里蔓延着一股铁锈味才放开他。马嘉祺掐着宋亚轩的腰，冲刺了几十下，尽数射在宋亚轩体内。

宋亚轩身上多了不少青青紫紫的痕迹，嘴唇被咬破，上面还有些血迹。小穴经历了两场性事，已经被磨得红肿不堪。

马嘉祺终于扯下宋亚轩眼前的领带，久违的光线让宋亚轩不适地眯了眯眼。他推开马嘉祺，不顾腰上和腿上的酸痛，草草地穿好制服，落荒而逃。

马嘉祺冷笑几声，拿着换洗衣服走进浴室。

的确，美人的身子，没人拒绝得了。

宋亚轩一路跑到教学楼。他的腰酸痛极了，整个人像是散架了一样，衬衫的扣子来不及全部系上，还有一些扣错的，漏出一大片吻痕。他就这么衣衫不整地出现在班级门口，出现在刘耀文的视野里。

刘耀文还是坐在宋亚轩的位置上，他看着宋亚轩，教室里只有他一个人，像今天早上一模一样。

宋亚轩扑到刘耀文怀里，坐在刘耀文的腿上，宣泄他的委屈与不满。

刘耀文帮他重新扣好纽扣，揉了揉宋亚轩的头，“他碰你了。”这是一句陈述句。

“对不起。”宋亚轩的声音小得连他自己都听不清。

刘耀文轻轻舔舐着宋亚轩的嘴唇，舌尖轻抚着他的伤口，“疼不疼？”

宋亚轩把头埋在刘耀文的肩上，“对不起。”

丁程鑫站在角落里看着他们俩，心里五味杂陈。

刘耀文出办公室前，回头说了一句话： “别告诉宋亚轩。”

有时候他可真羡慕宋亚轩，丁程鑫转身去了教室宿舍。

对面的窗台上，一架摄像机，记录了两场荒诞的情事（祺鑫&文鑫）。而摄像机的主人，却一直没有露面。


End file.
